1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate used in a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, a display device including the display substrate, and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is one of the more widely used types of flat panel display devices. An LCD device includes a lower substrate including a plurality of pixel electrodes, an upper substrate including a common electrode facing the pixel electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer interposed there between.
Voltages different from each other are respectively applied to the pixel electrodes and the common electrode to generate an electric field between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode. The electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer to control the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, so that the LCD device displays images. A liquid crystal molecule has a long shape extended in a first direction. The liquid crystal molecule has a director parallel with the extended direction of the liquid crystal molecule. The amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer is altered by an angle between the director of the liquid crystal molecules and incident light. Thus, the LCD device has a relatively narrow viewing angle with respect to other display devices.
To address the disadvantage of a narrow viewing angle, various techniques have been developed. For example, an LCD device of a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode has been developed in which a pixel area is divided into a plurality of domains to be driven.
In the LCD device employing the PVA mode, the liquid crystal molecules are vertically aligned with respect to the upper and lower substrates, a uniform slit pattern or protrusion pattern is formed in the pixel electrode and/or the common electrode, so that a multi-domain structure is formed on a unit pixel area.
However, when a multi-domain structure is formed on the pixel area according to the slit pattern or protrusion pattern, the aperture ratio of a display device may be reduced. Moreover, the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules may not be controlled in parts, so that the visibility of the LCD device may be reduced.